Dark Evolution
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Father taken away at the age of 6. Now at the age 18, twins Shadow and Mephiles set out for search of their father. Not knowing how dangerous it be for it. With the help from their new friends, they form a Team called the "Soul Savers". With that, Shadow and Mephiles must face the challenges that must go against. WARNING: Mephiles is out of Character.Gore,Some Adult things,yaoi


In the year 3225, two twins was in the yard playing a simple Tag. (The Twins is about 6 years old)

"Haha! Mephy you can't Catch me!" said an red and ebony hedgehog. While the other twin ran after the brother. "Ah! I can't Shady! Your running to fast! Stop running so fast!" Whine the twin. "Mephy the point of the game is for you to _Catch_ me. Not wait for you to tag me out." Said older twin. "Hmpt! I'm not playing anymore. You always wins!" The younger twin stomp off to the patio, while his arms was cross and pouting at his older brother. "It's always hard to tag you Shadow.." said the brother. "Mephiles. I'm sorry, you know how I am. I love to play tag with you. I like how you never give up on trying to catch me." smile Shadow. "Now I give up. What's your secret to it?" Mephiles sat up. "Nothing really.I just have the natural gift to running just like you have the natural gift to give someone a great time. Like at school" Shadow smiled to his brother Mephiles. "Well, I do like everyone to have a good time. I never like a frown face." Mephiles said with his knees up to his face. "Just like put when we do something wrong." Mephiles smile with a bit of laughter. "Yeah, then she always change it back to a smiley face!" Shadow giggled a bit. "See, that's the way I like for you to do. Always do your best okay?" Shadow said to his younger twin brother. "Okay Shadow." Mephiles hug Shadow. Shadow hugged Mephiles back. When a large man walk out the house with some juices and cookies. "Boys, Lunch time." The twins looked back, smile with a bit with giggled. Running to their father.

The man placed the plate on the table and smile to the boys with open arms. Chuckled to them as they ran to his arms openly. "oof!" he fall back due to the impact of the boys speed. Once landing on his back, the twins looked at each other and to their father. Laughter grew from the small family. Shadow and Mephiles laid their head on their father's chest. Trying to get the little bit of laughter out them. "Oh my silly boys..." chuckled Redlock. "Hehe, we know we're silly daddy." giggled Mephiles. "Yeah, We both got it from you." Shadow added. Redlock only look to his twins. Suddenly bust in to laughter from his boys. "I know you both got it from me..." Smiling to them, hugging them both to him. "OH Boys... I don't know what I do with you." Shadow and Mephiles giggled a bit. "We don't know what we do without you too Daddy.." Said Shadow. Mephiles only nod to this brother's statement. Redlock laugh once more. "alright than, We talk more later. You two need to eat. We have to go somewhere to do something ok?" He smiled to them. The twins nodded to their father, getting off him and going to the table to eat their little lunch. Redlock walked in the house to get something done with quickly. Shadow grab some cookies and so did Mephiles. "Hmm, Daddy always know how to make an simple lunch." Smiles Mephiles. Shadow smiles, eating in his food. A loud crash came in the house. Shadow and Mephiles turn to the house quickly. "S-Shady? W-What's happening?" Mephiles stutter a bit to Shadow. "I don't know.. All I know daddy is in there!" Shadow said, before leaving Mephiles out on the patio. "AH! Shady! Wait for me!" Taking the cookies off the plate; running in the room with Shadow.

Soon as the twins walked in, while Redlock was struggling to fight the men off him. Groaning and growling was in the room. "Redlock the Hedgehog! You're making this hard for your self damn it! Either come with us Quietly or we make this more dangerous for your sake!" said the man. "I'm Never coming with you! That Bitch can Die for all I care! I'm never leaving the life I got now!" Growl Redlock. "You DARE speak about our Queen! You should die from what you said! Your lucky she wants to see you alive!" Said one of the men. "You should just kill him and let the Kinovas finish him off." Smirking to Redlock, while holding two vicious uncontrollable foam blood craving creatures. Looks as if the two seems to have just lost their souls and minds not to long ago. Redlock stared at the creatures with disgust. "Sara just created them,...didn't she.." he felt the sorrow for the two former mobians. "Yeah, She was so nice to let them go for the walk. To say, they are a bit hungry. So they are fussy now and just waiting to eat anything." The men both smirking at Redlock. "So what do you say..Redlock. Leave or get force... or better yet.. get eaten." The older twin look at his father on the ground. Shadow was about help his dad. Til one of the men picked Shadow up by the Quills. "GAH!" Shadow yelled. Redlock quickly looked back. "Shadow!" The man smirk hitting Redlock on the back of the head with his Gun. "AH!" falling on the ground. "DADDY!" Said Mephiles, soon as he was about t walk, the man pointed the gun as Mephiles. Mephiles froze in place in fear. "No! please, Don't harm them." yelled Redlock. Groaning from the pain. The men only chuckled at Redlock on the grown. As if they accomplish something for hitting him. While the Creatures barking and growling at Shadow and Mephiles. Mephiles eyes widen. "D-Daddy!" Tears form in the little hedgehog eye while his brother struggle to get free. "Let me go! You Butt hole!" Growl Shadow, kicking for his freedom. "Oh, I'm the butthole am I?" Chuckled the man. Shadow growled. "If you hurt my daddy and my baby brother! I'm going to beat you up so" The man only laugh, than calling over the creatures. "You wanna be me up? Or you would like these nice doggies to eat up." Shadow stop moving, staring at the creature with fear in his eyes. "Won't you like to be Kinovas' shit kid? heard it's not bad." he chuckled to him. Shadow tears developed in his eyes. "No! Stop it! Leave my brother alone!" Mephiles yelled to the man that was holding Shadow still. Shadow lift his legs up to his chest. "I don't want to be eaten!" The Kinovas smirks with their teeth and licking their mouth for shadow's little tiny kid like body. Redlock couldn't stay the sight of his boys was on the edge of being eating by his ex wife's twisted creation. "Daddy! Please! Save us!" cried Shadow. Mephiles on had tears of fear in his eyes. "D-Daddy!" he manage to fight it out his body. Redlock knew either way.. he was going to leave with them. He might as well... just.. "Alright! ... Just... leave them alone.. Take me instead.. just please.. don't hurt them. They all I got.." Redlock plead to them to let his two boys go. "Oh,.. Daddy's scare the we might kill his little _**runts**_. Huh?" Smiling, pushes Mephiles on the floor. Mephiles yelp, as he landed near the creature. "Mephiles!" The other man pointed the gun to Redlock's head. "Move a muscle...and I'll blow your brains all over damn it." Redlock froze in place. Looks as if now , there was nothing he can do. The ebony hedgehog just hope the men won't do anything to do anything else to the boys. Mephiles looked up to the foaming Kinova in the face.

The man looked at his partner. " Andy, quick it. Let's tie Redlock up, and leave the kids here to die." Getting the ropes for Redlock. "Oh darn,... your lucky kid. My friend just spared your life." He whistled to the two Kinovas for them to sit outside. The two creatures was done as they were told. The men dropped Shadow on the ground, than walking to Redlock tied him up. "Owch.." Shadow groan. While the twins watch their father being tie and carried off. Mephiles felt the tears forming again. "D-Daddy..." To Shadow, it was something fair more they took. They took someone that actually cared for them since day one. For Redlock, to this... He lost the only place he could call home... and his old life... Now.

Over an hour pass, Shadow patted Mephiles head. Crying his eyes out to their father to come back. "W-We're.. G-G-gonna be. A-Al-Alone..." Mephiles hiccup to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog only stared out the window. Stopping his tears. Mephiles watch his brother shed his own tears. "Shady?..." Mephiles sitting up to get a good look at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog didn't said a word. Stood up walking towards the window, getting a good look at the stars. "Shadow... Are you ok-" before he could finish, Shadow finished it. "...Mark my words Mephiles...They will pay..." rolling down his muzzle was tears of hatred and anger with a bit of pain. "Who's going to pain Shadow..." Question his older brother. "..._Them_...the ones that took daddy from us... I make sure to Train strong.. and get Daddy back.. For sure.. they will **DIE** from what and how they treated us!" clutching to his fist tightly. Mephiles watch his brother's anger stirred in him. Not bothering to look back to see how his younger brother will react to his comment. "Just know this... This.. isn't over Mephy.. this isn't the end...It's only just the beginning..."

To be Continued...


End file.
